A Complete Mess
by PinkCh3rryBlossom
Summary: What happens when you bring home your boses jewellery box which you accidently knocked over & need to fix?You wear a necklace one day & run into your boss who owns that 500,000 dollar piece.What do you do?Hide it in your bra and hope no one looks there.Sx
1. Chapter 1

**Well, well, well I kinda sorta ran into a very big amount of writers block, but no worries! I have something new AND improved!! I promise I should be somewhat good :D (Don't wanna aim too high now do I?) Anyways this idea came to me when I was untangling all my necklaces in the jewellery box and I thought to myself, kinda really frustrated actually, that I could do this as a job, but then I thought, ha, yeah like people would trust someone with a box filled wit their expensive jewellery...**

**Aaaannnndddd then I thought 'bout FF net, and I just had to write it before it left my head :D Alright enough of me talking, not like anyone reads these anyways.**

**Summary. Your friend cleans houses for the rich & shows you around.You knock over a jewellery box with heirlooms & tangle everything.Of course you take it home to **_**fix**_** & notice how it matches a dress you have.You wear it & run into the man who happens to own that $500,000 piece your wearing around your neck.What do you do?Hide it in your bra & hope to God no one thinks about looking there.It all becomes A Complete Mess.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.**

Dust, sweep, mop, wipe, clean, fold, scrub and pick. All equally boring things to be doing especially when your not being paid to do it.

Sakura leaned against the mop she had in her hand and watched her friend Tomoyo, stand on a step-stool and wipe down an enourmous mantle from a large fireplace that could fit four large men side by side, comfortably. She wasn't supposed to be here actually, this wasn't _her_ job, it was Tomoyo's. Cleaning and scrubbing for the privileged of society. Tomoyo said it was a great job and cleaners ( a.k.a basically maids/slaves in Sakura's opinion) should feel good about themselves to be trusted into these homes. But, Sakura really couldn't see what there was to feel good about when you stuck your hand into someone else's toilet everyday.

But yes, lets get back to the fact that Sakura was not supposed to be here. Sakura worked full time as a waitress in one of the down town's bar/resturaunts. It wasn't the greatest but since she wanted to go back another year to college she needed to get the money somewhere. And the tips aren't something to complain about either. Anyway, Tomoyo said that she _just had to come see this place_ and she went on about it being huge and some big shot movie star or prime minister lived there, or something like that. Tomoyo hadn't met him but with the butler instead when she applied since the owner didn't want to be bothered with such unimportant, time consuming things. She had to admit though, when they drove up to the front gate Sakura's mouth dropped, this place was wow.

The stone Tomoyo said, was imported from Spain and some of the statues outside were carved in Italy and bought at an auction.When you walked in the floors were real marble and the ceilings had to be twenty feet high, there was a grand staricase that winded up and original paintings from some artist that you couldn't pronounce the name of. The tables and ten foot high mirror frames were all hand carved and antiques, Tomoyo began to sound a lot like a tour guide and less like a maid. Sakura had to admit, she was impressed. Of course she should be since this place was probably larger and worth more than her antire apartment building, hell, her elevator didn't work.

She continued to watch Tomoyo work and she pulled back large curtains that hid fifteen foot high windows which overlooked lush, beautiful, gardens. Asshole. The guy who owned this place probably took everything for granted and didn't appreciate anything, meanwhile people like her had to _pay_ just to walk around in a place that looked like his backyard. Did she sound bitter?

"Tomoyo," she interuttped the silence and had said girl turn around and face her. "How did you manage to get me in here. Isn't there like, security in this place?"

Tomoyo grinned as she walked over and grabbed the tray brimming with cleaning supplies. "Nope. Well, there is, but we're friends and I told him how boring it was here when your by yourself so I told him I was bringing you along." Sakura frowned.

"And he bought it?"

" I told him you were going to help. Besides he such a sweet man." Sakura tightend her ponytail and looked at their uniform.

"And about these clothes. Don't maids wear that black and white lace outfit thats really short and high heels?" Whats she was currently wearing was an oversized, shapless, stiff t-shirt that said Maids At Work and a dorky cartoon maid with a feather duster that doubled as a wand. Oh and who could forget the pants, box like and seafoam green. Truly nauseating.

"Sakura this isn't a porno, and we're not in France to begin with."

"True." she smiled following Tomoyo out of the room dragging the bucket filled with water.

After finishing the lower level which took in Sakura's opinion, way too long, Tomoyo thought of a great idea. Go swimming in the guys pool that almost the size of a football field. Okay, not really that big, but it was still pretty huge. Downside to Tomoyo's plan; they didn't bring their bathing suits.

"Thats why we swim in our underwear, put them in the dryer while we go commando in our uniforms. By the time we're done the upper level it'll be dry." well she couldn't argue with that logic and Tomoyo was already taking her pants off.

"What if someone catches us?" she asked as she hesitantly pulled off her own pants and looked nervously around.

"No one's here. All the regular maids, cooks, butler get time off whenever the owners not around, thats why he hires outside help. Ben's up in the control room, sleeping most likely and will only wake up when someone buzzes the front gate." she straightened up in her bra and matching undies and chuckled at Sakura. "Ready to cannonball?"

"Tomoyo I'm really considering working with you here." Sakura said out loud from her floating, blow-up bed.

"Didn't you say something about never sticking your hand in someone else's toilet?" she was on her own floater, catching sun and getting tanned.

"Why are you living in the past Tomoyo?" That caused Tomoyo laughed out loud.

They had spent nearly an hour swimming and floating when they decided it was time to go and clean the rest of the house. They were dry from tanning so they put their clothes on and put their underwear in the dryer.They were done and had only one room left and it was the owners bedroom. If Sakura wanted to marry the old fogey for his house, she definatly wanted to marry him for his bedrrom. There was a huge four poster, king sized bed, with real silk sheets, another huge ass fireplace facing the bed, a large balconey, his closet was bigger than her bedroom at home and filled with Armani suits, shelves filled with Rolex's, Gucci sunglasses, and when you pressed a certain button on the wall, everything opened and moved by itself.

She was beginning to think this guy was compensating for something..

Sakura had flopped onto the bed and cuddled with the pillow inhaling the scent. This guy smelled good, and he could dress, and he had an amazing house a guy like this should have hundreds of girls all over him, no matter if he was twenty or eighty. Looking around the room, and thinking back at the house, she didn't find a single picture of any girls, or questionable undergarments, not that she'd been snooping or anything. She continued to snuggle more into the bed when Tomoyo called her over. Going to the large dresser where Tomoyo was holding a large, wooden box that had been smoothed and shined.

"Whats with the box?" she questioned and Tomoyo gave a cheshire grin.

"This is something I happened to stumble upon when I was obviously cleaning up here." she said in what she thought was a dramatic tone but Sakura was getting impaitient.

"That doesn't answer my question Tomoyo." she said flatly while Tomoyo frowned and rolled her eyes.

"You just killed the moment!"

"There was no moment!"

"I was building up to it!"

"Are you gunna show me whats in the damn box or what?" that caused Tomoyo to close her mouth she she had opened to retort and open the box.

Now that was a moment she would never forget until the day she died.

"Oh my God." was all she managed to say.

"Mhmm." Tomoyo nodded clearly satisfied that she managed to awe her friend yet again.

"Oh my God." she said again looking over the jewels that lay in the box.

Tomoyo nodded her head again, still smiling.

"Oh.My.God."

"Alright you said that enough times already." Sakura smacked Tomoyo's shoulder.

"What is all this stuff?" she said as she traced a finger over the uniquely coloured stoned and intricately designed necklaces and bracelets. Tomoyo sighed as she handed the box to Sakura.

"Family heirlooms. I asked Ben about it and he told me. It's the owners great-great-great-great-great-great, hold on, how many times did I say great?" she frowned and began counting off her fingers but gave up. "Five generations back or something. It was his grandmothers. His family was always well off."

"Wow, here hold this I wanna try," but as she handed it over to Tomoyo she hit the large wardrobe causing the box to fly from her hands and spilling everything onto the floor.

"Oh my God!" Tomoyo screeched as she flew onto her hands and knees crawling around hurriedly and picking up the pieces.

"I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!" Sakura said as she too fell onto her knees and began scooping the jewels up and stuffing them back into the box.

Tomoyo followed suit and dumped everything in as well."Hurry Kura we gotta be out of here in five minutes!"

"I'm trying!" once everything was retrieved Sakura tried closing the box but it wouldn't shut since everything was just thrown in and not in its proper place. "It's not shutting!"

"What do you mean it's not shutting!"

"What I mean is that it's not shutting!"

"How can it not shut!" Tomoyo said frantically sliding over to her and nearly knocking her over in the process.

"I don't know Tomoyo!"

"Ok, we can't panic. We'll shut press evrything in." she stood up and began pacing the room.

"Oh yeah, that'll be great. So when he opens it everythings gunna be all, retarded, and he's not gunna notice!"

"Then we'll take it home and fix it and then bring it back." silence met both womens ears.

"Are you medicated?" Sakura asked. "That has to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"What choice do we have?"

Thats how Sakura found herself practically jogging down the stairs with the jewellery box in one of Tomoyo's large cleaning purses.

"If we go to jail, I will make sure I have the same cell as you and make your life hell." Tomoyo didn't even give a smart ass retort back she was that nervous.

"Hurry before Ben comes around."

"What's Ben goi-,"

"Heading off ladies?" came an older mans voice by the front door. Tomoyo and Sakura stopped in their tracks, glancing at one another they both knew that they were royally screwed.

"Uh yeah." Tomoyo said with just the slightest tremor in her voice, but once she cleared her voice it was gone."Off to do more houses. You know, the usual."

"Alrighty then little ladies, now you know standard procedure, I need to check your bags."

"Aw, but we always do this and I really need to get going." but he already reached for the bags and both girls held their breath. He missed the bag since they all looked the same but noticed when they began leaving. " I don't think I checked that one." he said reaching for the bag

"No you did." Tomoyo said smiling widely and trying to turn the handle on the door but Ben had grabbed the bag.

His smiled dropped as he looked at both of them shock clear on his face."Whats this Tomyo."

"It's not what it looks like." and then she realized how overdone that line was."We dropped it upstairs and then it wont close cause evrythings messed up. We were going to take it home to fix. Please believe me Ben. I haven't given you any reason not to trust me. I'll bring it back before he gets back I promise."

"This could cost me my job."

"I know, I know. But we'll be in so much more trouble if we just leave it be. Please." Ben began pinching the bridge of his nose and runing a hand through his balding hair.

"Before he gets back then. If not I'll be forced to tell him and the police." Tomoyo ran and hugged him, clearly relieved with the whole situation.

"Thanks a bunch Ben."

"Don't dissapoint me Tomoyo." she smiled warmly before linking arms with Sakura and heading out the door to the car.

Driving on the streets of the severly less rich Sakura thought over the days events. She was driving home with probably millions of dollars on her lap and coldn't believe it. She kept glancing ovre her shoulders and out the windows to see if they were being followed. Of course thy weren't because only three people knew of this. The only good that came out of today was she got a bit of a tan...and thats when she realized they left their underwear back at the mansion.

"Dammit!"

**hate it, love it, does it need fixing, more of something, less of another, I have no idea so please give a reivew!**


	2. A thief and missing underwear

**Okay last chapter didn't go as well as hoped but oh well, I tried. To those who reviewed thank you soooo ever much! Woot your mucho loved! Hopefully this chapter will not be as rushed or as badly spelled since I have those fake nails on since I was a bridesmaid in my cousins wedding last week and they're glued to my freakin' nails and make life all that much harder. I just had a bite of inspiration for this story now :D**

**Also, I don't have spell check, but am an big fan of dictionaryDOTcom so if anythings wrong please don't be too hard on me.**

**ALso! I celebrated my 18th birthday uh, lemme count, two weeks ago. YAY! HAPPPEE B-DAYYY 2 ME:D**

**\**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o**

The two 'culprits' were standing outside of Sakura's apartment door not saying much since both were still a bit on the edge. It felt like everyone they passed knew that they had basically stolen hundreds of thousands, if not millions of dollars worth of jewels. And to do what? _Untangle_ the shit things. This had to be the stupidest thing they had ever done, and believe me thay had done a lot of stupid things. Sakura stuck her key into the lock and opened the door and turned to Tomoyo ready to say goodbye ( and good riddance) to her partener in crime.

"Well see ya Tomoyo, call me later and tell me how it goes." Sakura said referring to her untangling the huge mess they'd made.

Tomoyo however stared at her blankly before frowning. "Oh no. No, no, no. You dropped it your taking it." she said shoving the large bag into Sakura's hands and taking a step back.

"What!" she cried looking at the offensive thing in her hand. "I'm not keeping this, are you nuts!" she tried giving it back but Tomoyo meerly manuvered out of the way. "You make me go through so much hell and you want me to keep this!" she was pretty pissed now as she chased Tomoyo down the hall.

They reached the stairs and both girls stopped, and looked at eachother. Sakura let the bag drop in the hallway between the two of them and crossed her arms, daring Tomoyo to leave it.

"I'm still not taking it." she said plainly causing Sakura to glare, her green eyes shooting daggers at the girl she had actually thought was her friend. What a big bowl of horse crap that was.

"Me neither." she replied as Tomoyo turned around and headed towards the stairs. Sakura did the same and turned around, leaving the bag on the floor and heading in the opposite direction back to her apartment.

Two seconds had passed when Sakura nervously and hesitantly looked over at her shoulder to see Tomoyo pretty far and about to go down the stairs. Damn this girl! She was gunna kill her. Sakura ran back to the bag, picked it up and began chasing Tomoyo. Tomoyo, unfortunatly heard her friend and began bounding down the long stairs.

"Tomoyo! Get back here now!" Sakura screamed going down the stairs as well.

"La, la, la, la. I can't hear you!" Tomoyo screamed back not slowing down.

"Tomoyo!" she yelled desperatly but no luck, Tomoyo already reached the door and she could her say " See ya, call me later and tell me how it goes!" and the unmistakable sound of triumphant laughter and the door shutting behind her as she left the building.

Damn her.

Well, this sucked. Sakura stood there at the stop of the steps looking crestfallen at her defeat. She saw old Mrs.Taylor going up the stairs with her husband and gave her a half smile, just to be polite. She didn't feel like smiling, she felt like wringing a certain best friend's neck. Mrs. Taylor was, to put it simply; a kook. She lived three doors down from her, was the sweetest lady you would ever meet and was wearing two different coloured socks and her bra over her shirt. She was begining to think that this building had some bad joo-joo and everyone who lived here long enough eventually turned crazy. That had to be it because she was sure as hell that before she would of never taken some rich guys jewellery, or work for free.

"Oh don't worry dear." Mrs. Taylor said patting Sakura on the shoulder while her husband stood behind her, making sure she wouldn't fall. How he could see where he was going, let alone catch his wife if she fell was beyond her, his glasses were so thick that his eyes were the size of marbles.

Sakura smiled at her and tried really hard not to look at her large, beige bra which was quite noticable against her dark blue button down shirt.

"If she loves you, she'll come back." Sakura's smiled slipped off her face. She stared at Mrs. Taylor blankly who meerly patted her shoulder again and continued her way up.

Great. Sakura thought as she entered her apartment with the bag. Not only was she a thief, left her underwear in some rich guys dryer machine, she was a lesbian now too. This day could not get any better.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.

That night Sakura tried as much as she could to forget about the damn box, but it's not everyday you have a millionaires, well millions. She actually tried to cook, it came out burnt and hardly edible, which was worse than usual since she had been so scatterbrained. By the time she sat down at her way too large table to eat, her eyes kept drifting over to the bag which rested innocently on the couch...Which she had a clear view of from her spot. She looked away and stuffed another piece of pasta into her mouth. It was weird and chewy like gum, that was new.

Her eyes drifted back over to the couch where the opening of the bag faced her and gave her a teasing peek of the wooden box. Sakura let her fork fall onto the plate with a loud clang.

"This is getting ridiculous." she said to no one. Glaring defiantly at the bag, she fought an inner battle with herself. She wanted so badly to go there and open it and play dress up, sticking on all the pretty rings and necklaces and bralets. She caught herself fantasizing about waving off a balconey, wearing glittering jewels and a long dress made by Chanel, and growled irritated. She felt that if she went there she was wining to Tomoyo and she couldn't have that...On the other hand, Tomoyo wasn't here so she wouldn't know...

Grinning to herself she jumped onto the couch, crossing her legs in the process and bounced sightly. She pulled the jewellery box out and opened sighing slightly when the jewels caught the light. Even in here with her orangy looking bulbs they shone prettyily making her feel like Christmas came early. Sakura then began trying on the rings to see if they fit, some did, most didn't, but the ones that did she stuck onto each finger until all ten were adorned with one. God her hands were heavy now, they must be worth more then Britney Spears' insured legs now. Next were the bracelts, man she felt like giggling she was so excited. Again she put on as many as she could on each wrist. _Now_ her arms were heavy. She would of moved onto the necklaces as well but those were the extremely tangled ones and just looking at the mess reminded her what she had gotten herself into.

But that still didn't stop her from posing around her living room, and pretending dozens of paparazzi's were snapping shots of her.

That was, until someone knocked on her door.

Heart stopping, stomach clenching rather uncomfortably Sakura yelled out "Just a minute." rather high pitched and ran into her bedroom with the jewellery box and shoved it under her bed. The knocking persisted impaitently and Sakura expected the person say;"Open up this is the Police we have you surrounded." but they didn't.

She began walking to the door when she realized she was still wearing the bracelts and rings. Once again her stomach dropped down to her butt and she dashed back into the room, tripping over her feet and falling to the floor, doing a half sumersault. The person knocking on the door was driving her crazy! It was a sign that she shouldn't have this stuff!

"Hold on please!" she yelled in a panicky way as she crawled the rest of the way into her room where she yanked off all the rings and bracelts, stuffing them under her pillow and between her sheets. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed her hair and went to the door plastering a big, cheery smile onto her face before opening it.

And then the smile fell when she saw her brother.

"What the hell do you want?" she said leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, gee nice to see you too sis." Touya said walking around her into her apartment. Sakura rolled her eyes but then froze when she realized her brother was walking down the hall.

"Uhah, Touya," she called out nervously slamming and locking her door before going after her brother .

"Yeah?" she heard him call from one of the rooms and she was trying to figure out which one when she heard;"Holy shit Sakura! What the hell is all this crap?!" and it came straight from her bedroom. Oh God, please just send down a lightening bolt and zap the crap out of her until she died. Please.

"I can ex,-" but she stopped short when she entered the room and saw him looking at her dresser. "What are you talkng about?"

"This." he picked up something from her dresser and saw it was hair. She had brushed her hair this morning there this morning and it would of been cleaned _if_ Tomoyo hadn't dragged her to her job.

"I haven't cleaned yet, don't you have a wife that you should be getting home to?" before he could answer that brought the question of why he was even here about, in her room of all places.

"I worked late today and traffic was bad when I noticed I was by your place, and I really needed to pee." he was met with a blank stare.

"Your serious?" she said flatly and he nodded but gave her an irritated look.

"And I decided to take a shower in the meantime, since you always steal my clothes whenever you come over I'm sure I'll have an outfit, right down the the socks." Sakura gave him an annoyed look but noticed his dress shirt was pulled loose as was his tie, his hair messier than usual, and his dark eyes tired and his shoulders slumped.

She blew out another breath in defeat, causing her lips to make a funny noise."Fine, fine. Go take a shower, I'll get you something to eat." as she made to walk away he stopped her.

"Shower I'll take, your cooking I rather not commit suicide thanks." he smiled cockily while she glared and went back into the living room mumbling "Jerk." as she went.

About a half hour passed as her brother took a shower and Sakura called his wife explaining that he was there, and asking about the kids, yada yada. Throughout their entire conversation he kept asking her if she was alright and Sakura kept reasurring him that she was, not once forgetting that her brother could smell her lying a mile away. He meerly studied her quizically and dropped the subject each time.

When it was time for Touya to leave Sakura felt that relief that one usually gets when they commit something truly bad and got away with it. Not that she had much experience in that area anyway...

Well, Touya went out the door with Sakura smiling extra cheerily as she closed it behind it before, turning around holding herself upright with the door, blew out a long exaggerated breath and slumped down onto the floor, banging her head rather painfully against the door. She was either gunna kill herself. Or Tomoyo.

Killing Tomoyo seemed like a much better, brighter idea.

o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Even _later_ that night Sakura sat at her kitchen table again, with only the overhead lamp on, trying to untangle this enormous blob of well, when you thought of it; money. But she couldn't let herself be distracted by that, she had to concentrate on this since it was her God sent mission. Tomoyo's sent mission, but a freakin' mission all the same. She'd already had a close call after her brother had dropped by. Mrs. Taylor from down the hall had come buy her door to give her a cake she baked herself since Sakura's lover had supposedly left her. Before that however, she was untangling the necklaces when the door rang, sending Sakura into a crazy frenzy and making her through the jewellery box into the closet and make everything more worse than it was before. And to make it worse, Mrs. Taylor had added salt instead of sugar to the cake. God was truly sending her a message or something.

So she continued to carefully pull them apart and was making good progress when the phone rang.

"Ugh! Everything just shut up!" she screamed at the empty apartment after it's first ring. There was silence as she sat there until, as if taunting her, the phone rang again.

Stomping into the kitchen, picking up the phone she said a harsh "Hello." and was met with a telemarketer who wanted to sell her a new dog Poop-N-Scooper. She huffed a loud 'No.' before settling herself back into her chair, only to have that stupid phone ring again.

"Listen, whatever your selling I don't want it unless it's those earplugs those guys in airports use!" she yelled instead of the usual hello everyone uses nowadays.

"Gee, what crawled up your ass and died?" the unmistakable voice of Tomoyo, how lovely.

"What do you want." she deadpanned going back to her table.

"Just wanted to see how everything is going."

"Oh great, everything's just bunnies and rainbows." Sakura said sweetly before saying angrily,"How could you do this to me Tomoyo! I don't want this! Your enjoying yourself at your house, cuddling up with your freakin' fiance while I'm here on a one way street to die! I'm sure I was heading to a nice place up in the clouds until _you_ ruinded my chances with the big man!" wow she felt better.

"Nice speech there pumpkin but if you remember Ben knows I helped you so if you get screwed _I _ get screwed, so really _we_ get screwed."

"Well if there's a we then why aren't _we_ here together doing this!"

"You don't have to make dinner for someone now do we?" Tomoyo implied her having a fiance or she, well not.

"Yes, myself."

"Unimportant."

"Thanks, you make people all warm and fuzzy inside don't you?" Sakura stated sarcastidly

Sakura glanced over at the clock flashshing on her DVD player and saw how late it really was. Tomoyo had begun to say something but Sakura wasn't paying attention, meerly going, yeah every so often and uh-huh.

"Look Tomoyo as much I don't wanna be on the phone with you right now, I have to go and sleep because I have a life, unlike some people." she said teasing now.

"Good to know." she could hear the smile in her friends voice."I have to go to, I still have to finalize a whole bunch of things for the wedding anyway."

"Isn't your wedding in like a year?"

"You can never be too prepared."

"Good night Tomoyo, I can't add the stress of your too far away wedding to my already stress filled day. Next time get my secratary to pen you in."

"Night Kura." Tomoyo laughed before hanging up and leaving Sakura alone again.

Sakura crawled into bed after taking a calming shower when she saw that she would have to wake up in four hours for her real job. Setting her alarm to really loud was a must, Sakura thought as she began chaning the settings and pressing buttons she had no idea were for. Resulting in another hour of her fixing her clock before she finally fell asleep.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**alright then, this is good, I updated. I'm gunna try and make this a habit. Again review and tell me what you think, needs to be changed, more o something, you know how this workds. Thankies for reading!**


End file.
